Akatsuki Take over Raw
by coolchic79260
Summary: This was in my head a while but did you ever wonder what would happen if the Akatsuki took over Raw for one night well this is my idea with my 4 favorite Akatsuki Members Summary sucks I know but the story is good One Shot


I own No one

_Me: Hey guys this has been in my head forever and I decided to post it_

_Cena Muse: Who is in it_

_Me: You and Dave Mostly_

_Batista Muse: Sweet_

_Me: Ok so on with the story and fangirls I am REALLY sorry but this story may contain a little Cena Bashing_

_Cena Muse: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

It was Monday and Raw was going to have some VERY special guest host for tonight as the superstars were talking about the hosts

"Hunter who are the hosts for tonight?" Shawn asked his best friend

"I don't know all I know is that they are called the Akatsuki and they were black cloaks with red clouds on them." Said Hunter

"They sound cool I want to join them." Said Chris

"They might not be a band idiot." Said John

"Don't care I want to join them for the clothes they sound cool." Said Chris

"Whats wrong Jericho let Show borrow your clothes again?" Hunter asked as he and Shawn laughed

"No and it was one time let it go." Said Chris

"Jericho will probably say the the hosts disrespect him again." Said John

"Will not they sound cool." Said Chris

"Jericho ECW and Smackdown superstars will be here tonight so behave your self ok." Said Shawn as he Hunter and John laughed

"Hey guys." Said Batista as he walked in what are you guys talking about

"The Guest hosts for tonight." Said John "And Jericho wants to Join them."

"Shut it Cena I just want to join for the cloaks." Said Chris

"Come on John the cloaks are cool." Said Batista

"That's true but I don't want to join because of the cloaks." Said John

"I'm Joining not you Cena." Said Chris

"I don't want to join I'm just saying that's all." Said John

"Well shut up then Cena." Said Chris

"Ok ok." Said John

"Hey Jericho if they say you can't join what will you do?" Asked Hunter

"Tell them that they disrespected me and call them hypocrites." Said Chris then everyone looked at him "What?"

Later that night

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome our guest hosts for tonight the Akatsuki Deidara Sasori Kisame and Itachi." Said King as the Akatsuki theme from Naruto Shippuden played and they came out.

"Everyone it is an honor to be hosting Raw because after tonight we will take over the WWE." Said Kisame and Everyone booed them

"Oh boo us boo such honest people?" Deidara asked "Well I'll show you." Then Chris Jericho's theme and he came out in a suit as always

"You guys I know how you feel about these hypocrites and I do believe your honest people." Said Chris

"Why think you Chris." Said Itachi

"I think you guys should let me join the Akatsuki." Said Chris

"We'll let you join but at a price." Said Sasori

"What?" Chris asked

"Kill Cena." Said Itachi

"NO!!!!" Said the rest of the Akatsuki

"Why not he sucks?" Itachi asked

"The fan girls will hate you they like him too we don't why though." Said Deidara

"Ok capture a jinchuuriki host." Said Sasori

"A what?" Chris asked

"A person with a tailed beast inside of them." Said Kisame

"Oh ok I can do that." Said Chris

"Good you better hurry because I don't like being waited on." Said Sasori

"Ok." Said Chris as everyone went backstage

As soon as the Akatsuki members were in their office Deidara was taking a little walk until he stopped at the diva's locker room

"Well I don't want to intrude but I want to show the ladies that art is a bang." Said Deidara as clay bird flew to the door then blew it off

"What the hell!!!" Screamed Melina

"What is going on?" Gail asked

"This pervert blew up the door to look at us. Who are you?." Melina asked Deidara

"I'm Deidara one of the guest hosts for tonight." Said Deidara

"I don't care your still a pervert." Said Melina

"Will you go out with me?" Deidara asked

"NO!!!!" Melina yelled

Meanwhile Itachi was looking for John Cena and as soon as he went to his locker room he found him

"Are you John Cena?" Itachi asked

"Yes why?" John asked

"I'm going to kill you." Said Itachi

"Why?" John asked

"I just don't like you." Said Itachi

"How about a match tonight Me vs You." Said John

"I like that see you tonight." Said Itachi

"Guys I found a jinchuuriki host." Said Chris as he walked in the office

"Show us." Said Kisame

"Ok." Said Chris as he dragged in Batista

"What the hell Chris." Said Batista

"He is not a jinchuuriki host." Said Sasori

"Yeah he has a dragon on his back." Said Chris

"THAT'S A TATTOO ASSHOLE!!!!" Batista yelled

"He is right." Said Kisame

"Ok I had enough of this fool Batista fight him tonight the winner will be apart of the Akatsuki." Said Sasori

"Sweet." Said Chris as he walked out

"Deidara what happened to you were you looking at girls again?" Sasori asked as Deidara walked in with a black eye

"Shut up Sasori." Said Deidara

Match one

The First match was Itachi Vs John. John Came out first then Itachi came out then John all of a sudden felt weird then tied up to something

"Where the hell am I?" John asked

"Your in my Genjutsu which you can't break I will stab you for 3 days straight." Said Itachi

"I won't give up no Matter what." Said John

Meanwhile in the real world

"This was easier than I thought." Said Itachi as he pined him and got the win "Maybe I should release him from the genjutsu." Then Itachi looked over at John "Maybe not."

He said and left the ring

Match Two

The Next Match was Chris Jericho Vs Batista the Prize being a member of the Akatsuki. Jericho was out first and was happy

_"After this I will be a member of the Akatsuki." _Chris thought as Batista came to the ring and he was pissed then he Speared Chris then Gave him a Batista Bomb and Won

"No I was supposed to be a member of the Akatsuki not him!!" Yelled Chris

"He won fair and square." Said Sasori

"Yeah Deal with that." Said Kisame as he handed Batista the cloke and Raw ended and Jericho was Crying like a baby.

"Hey Kelly I was wondering if your not too busy if you want to go out with me?" Deidara asked and then Kelly Slapped him

"Hell no Pervert." Said Kelly as she walked off

_Me: So How was that guys_

_Batista Muse: Sweet now I'm a Member of the Akatsuki_

_Cena Muse: Coolchic how could you do this to me_

_Me: Well you know I love you John but I had to do it_

_Cena Muse: Ok_

_Me: Read and Review everyone_


End file.
